


Show Stopper

by orphan_account



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an accident, breredith get together and stuff (I suck at summarys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own team starkid (aka owned by team starkid) or Love Story (aka owned by Taylor Swift)

     Joe, Julia, Dylan, Denice and Joe  were all stood in the wings waiting for there que, to get on stage for the funereal scene. Only two people were missing.  
    "Where the fuck are Lauren and Meredith, they went up to get that box more than 10 minutes ago! We can manage without Taz but it's Megagirl's wedding!" Dylan whispered angrily. Crash! "What was that!" Said Jamie who had been trying to fix one of the antenna back onto Nicks bug puppet. "It's probably just a mess up with the sound effects. I'll go find Mere and Lo, maybe they can't find the coffin." Whispered Denice, and with that she was gone.   
    A few moments later though Denice screamed and came running down the stairs. "The big shelving unit with all the props and make-up stuff on it collapsed there's blood everywhere but I don't know wether it's fake blood or paint or something or if somebody's under it. And I cant find Lauren or Meredith! Jamie, you go tell them we're having technical difficulties. Julia go find the rest of the boys and tell them to get there butts up there, that things heavy then you two go search for LoLo and Mere!"     
    There really was blood everywhere. There had been a big container of fake blood there but there could still be somebody there. Joe had said that it was dangerous to put so much heavy stuff on one set of shelves, no matter how big it was and now look what happened. They had only been searching for a handful of seconds when Brian came tearing up the narrow stairs into the room yelling "Please tell me she's alright. Oh please tell me thats the fake blood and Mere's not under there!" Walker went up to him and patted him on the back "We don't know if ether of them are under there. We need to get digging" Brian looked confused "Who else might be stuck" Joe replied "They can't find Lo either" With that they all turned to the mess and started to dig.   
    After about 5 minuets they had to send Julia down to entertain the fans for a bit to prevent a riot and now not alone was drifting up to them from the stairs. "Fuck!" said Nick holding up a pink tinged wig that had clearly been white a few minuets ago. "No, no! It can't be it has to be the spare one, she can't be under here" said Brian desperately. Darren, who had been in the audience burst into the room "Hey is there anything I can do to help with the te- what the fuck happened in here! Who's under there" he said diving down to the floor and helping with the digging. "We don't know if anybody is, it could be fake blood... But we can't find Meredith or Lauren and we found Mere's wig.   
    After almost ten minutes of digging through the smashed bits of wood and glass and dead god knows what else they all heard Brian yell. "No... No, no, no! This can't b happening! Come here help me get her out and for dead gods sake someone call a fucking ambulance!" Darren looked over at him "What the he-" he stopped short as he saw what bran had unearthed, a hand, and underneath the blood, it was pale, too pale and it was unmoving. The wrist was clad in shiny white fabric, Meredith  was clearly trapped under the wreckage.   
    Meredith was soon cleared and Brian picked her up very carefully and carried her over to a couch. Julia came back confirming that neither of the girls were anywhere to be found, and was soon lead over to where Meredith was lying as she was the best at first aid. Mere had a nasty gash on her head and large pieces of glass we're embedded in her pale skin. It was twenty more minutes before they could hear sirens approaching in the distance.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep it's another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own anything

    The fans were going nuts. The show had been stopped for over half an hour by the time the ambulance arrived. There was only so much Jamie and Denice could do to calm them down, it was time to pull out the big guns. Jamie ran offstage and yelled "Darren Criss get your butt down here and entertain them before they start throwing things, the two of us will make up for you!" Darren reluctantly descended the stairs muttering something about how the producers were going to kill him for this. Jamie hastily introduced him and then went outside to lead the ambulance techs round the back.   
    "I found Lo! Quick help me get her out!" yelled Joe. She was in better shape than Meredith, but she was barely awake. She only had minor skin wounds but getting her out would require a lot more work, her leg was trapped under the heavy wooden frame. "On three... One... Two... Three!" they all lifted the frame of of her leg but it didn't seem to have done too much damage, there was a bad cut on her leg but not much else. Jamie came through the door quickly followed by six paramedics. "We found Lauren, she's the least hurt, and we've managed to keep her conscious. Meredith's over there, She's out cold but Julia knows first aid and she stopped most of the bleeding." The youngest of he med techs looked shocked, "theres so much blood! How did you manage to stop the bleeding?" Now they figured out why they looked so worried. "Oh no, most of its not real, were actors and were in the middle of a show, that was were props and makeup we're stored  and the fake blood must have spilled."   
    They walked over to examine Meredith. "We're going to take them both in, only two of you can go in the ambulance, one for each girl. You have to decide who's going to make there own way there." Nick volunteered to stay behind with Darren to tell, the fans that they were going to have to postpone the show. Most of the boys had cuts on there hands from digging the girls out, whereas the girls had got out pretty much unscathed, as they had been first aiding, so Denise volunteered to drive the rest of them there. Julia was elected to go with Lauren, so only one place was left. "C-can I please go with her" Brian begged. "Why, shouldn't Jamie go?" Asked Joe. "I want to go with her, I-I love her" "We all love them Brian. Both of them." Added Walker "Look Joe do I need to spell it out for you, I don't just love her I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Meredith Stepien and I have been since freshman year."


	3. Eep Oop Ork Ah Ah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own starkid

    Meredith's chocolate eyes slowly fluttered open, she was aware of somebody standing over her, somebody in a paramedics uniform, checking her pulse rate. The last thing she remembered was trying to push Lo out of the way, had Lauren gotten hurt to. The pain was dull but constant, her head felt like it was bleeding and her thoughts were still blurred.  She listened to see what was going on around Her and thought that she could hear her friends voices. "We all love them, Brian. Both of them." Oh my dead God, she thought so Lauren had gotten hurt. There was a short pause before Brian spoke. "Do I need to spell it out for you, I'm in love with Meredith Stepien and I have been since freshman year."  What! He loved her! She had always secretly loved him, he was Brian Holden for dead gods sake, but she had always thought that he liked LoLo. She was pretty, funny and an amazing singer. She knew that Lo liked Joe, but she never  quite built up the courage to ask Brian out, she thought that she didn't have a chance when compared to Lauren. She was the one to brake the stunned silence. "For dead gods sake you have the worst timing." The group spun around to face Meredith, they had all thought that she was still unconscious.   
    "How much did you hear" asked Jamie. "I heard him say that he loves me, did you really mean it Brian?" Brian walked over to her "Yes, of course I did" The young paramedic tapped him on the shoulder to tell him that they had to go. Nobody made any more protests about Brian going with Meredith so they got into the first ambulance and Lo was loaded into the second with Julia. Meredith tugged on Brian's sleeve from the gurney that the medics were insisting that she sat in. He bent down so that he could hear what she was saying over the blaring of the sirens. "Brian?" "Yeh" he replied "eep opp ork ah ah" she said before getting worried glances from two very confused looking medics. "You really mean it?" She nodded "Well in that case eep opp ork ah ah to you too" and with that he bent down and kissed her. 


	4. Gibberish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!!!

     They arrived at the hospital soon and Meredith saw that lauren was not hurt to badly. They were both given pain relief and taken away to be checked over and have the chunks of glass removed. Some of the others arrived soon after and said that the show had been postponed for a few weeks and that the rest of team starkid were cleaning up the little theatre. A doctor approached and told them that Meredith and Lauren would be able to go home in a few hours. Meredith pushing Lauren out of the way had saved her from injury and the plastic of Meredith's costume had stopped her being properly injured. The youngest paramedic went up to the doctor to warn him against letting Meredith out.   
"She was acting very strangely in the ambulance, she was talking gibberish to the boy who was in there with her. Something like eep app ook ah oh. I think she may have hit her head." Denice, who had been silent up until now stepped in and said "Umm sorry but did she say eep opp ork ah ah" the medic thought that sounded about right "yeh thats it" Lauren, Jamie, Julia and Denice all gave a collective 'awwwwwww' Meredith felt a deep blush creep up underneath her pale makeup, especially after Joe started up a chorus of 'Brian and Meredith sitting in a tree' the doctor cleared his throat  "excuse me but what's going on here, do we need to keep her in or is there an explanation for this gibberish?" Oh dead god now her whole face felt like it was on fire.  
     "Well you see we're actors. We have a theatre company called team starkid and we we're part way through our new play starship. Eep opp ork ah ah, is a line from the musical, it means I love you in bug language so thats why everybody went a little bit nuts sorry about that by the way. She really hasn't lost her mind, I promise." Julia explained. "Well that's a little more information than I needed but as long as there's some kind of explanation for the odd behaviour you can go sign out. Lauren climbed out of the bed and elbowed Joe in the ribs to make him shut up singing. The delicately, but not very discreetly she laced her tiny fingers through his and Brian and Meredith mirrored them. The couples walking up to the desk hand in hand, the others trailing behind them.


	5. Booze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned them why would I be writeing fanfiction?

    A couple of weeks later they got back to starkid manor late and nobody had eaten. They had started replacing all the things that were destroyed. Brian and Meredith were sat curled up on a love seat being all gross and cutesy, Moses kept making little gagging noises and pretending to vomit. To try and brake up the cuteness a bit Joey decided, since everyone was already a bit drunk, it was a good idea to get everyone highly intoxicated and play drinking games. After about three shots Joey suggested spin the bottle. It was one of there favourite things to do when they got drunk. They had there own variation in which both people had to grab a random shot from a group of them and down it right before they kissed.   
     He was secretly just hoping that he could fix it so he got to kiss Jaime. Maybe in a few shots time he would fess up to his feelings for her. They all sat in a circle and passed round a bottle of wine each of them taking a swig until it was empty. Julia lined up every shot glass in the house and filled them with all sorts alcoholic mixtures, most of them likely to result in gagging and a killer hangover the next day. "I'll start" said Joey slurring his words slightly. He twirled the empty bottle round, it landed on Jaime, at last something had gone right.  
    He grabbed a shot at random from the line and turned to Julia,  "what's in this one?" She smirked "Well, there's red wine, cream and salt, Jaime yours has vodka, vinegar and marshmallow fluff " They grimaced at each other before downing the shots. Then they got to the fun part, Joey grabbed her and crashed his lips down onto hers. This continued until all of the discussing concoctions were gone. It led to some hilarious incidents, Nick spun the bottle and it anded back on him so he downed both shots and did the pretending to kiss somebody, hands on back thing. "Truth or dare!" Yelled Lauren.  This was going to be a fun night.  
   


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything

    Lauren shifted in her bed to look over to look at Julia's bed across the room, only to find it empty. That was strange, she was usually up first. She rolled over so that she was facing the wall. "Holy shit" She didn't see the wall for the guy laying there, she could only see the back of his head but she could tell it was Walker. She couldn't help herself, she smiled briefly, she had always had a little crush on Joe but it had grown stronger over the last few months. She climbed out of bed to find some aspirin, and to try and figure out what happened last night. In the kitchen she could see lots of empty bottles around the room, no wonder she had such a bad headache, she was lucky she didn't get sick with hangovers like some of the  other girls. Poor Jamie had it the worst, she couldn't stomach anything for at least a day. Lauren had just popped the tablets in her mouth when she heard a yell from upstairs. Was that Denice? She ran to see. Fortunately her little outburst didn't wake anyone else in the house so Lauren was the only one who walked in to find her staring down at the bed like it was trying to kill her. "Denice whats wr- Oh my dead god what happened" There was a snake! A real snake in Denice's bed! "I woke up on the floor and when I stood up I saw that thing, just sitting there! What the fuck did we do last night? Did anything wired happen to you?" Lauren eyed the snake for a minuet before responding. "I might have slept with Joe! I was wearing pjs when I woke up but he was in my bed!" it all just poured out of her mouth, she didn't really comprehend what she had said until she had seen the look on Denice's face. Her cheeks burned and she changed the subject. "Hey um I think somebody else is up, please please don't tell anybody, if you love me you will keep this secret" Denice nodded and then turned to the problem at hand.  
    "How are we supposed to get rid of this thing?" Nether of them wanted to touch that it "2 seconds" Lauren said she ran across the hall to Dylan and Moses' room "guys up, we have a little situation" Dylan raised his head a little "What the fuck Lauren, why are you in here" she flipped on the lights a little shocked by what she saw. Instead of Moses being on the other bed it was flipped onto its side and covered in, was that face paint? Just come on Dylan, Denice needs you. At this Dylan started to get out of bed, he kind of had a secret thing for Denice. He walked into the room a few steps ahead of Lauren "Oh thank dead god!" Denice exclaimed when she saw him. "Can you get rid of that thing pleaseeeeeeeee!" She did the puppy dog eyes that never worked on him,  well never worked on him unless it was Denice doing them, then they worked perfectly. "Fine" he grumbled, "Can you go grab me some aspirin though, we can't all have your freaky hangover immunity Denice" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and ran out. "Hey I think I can here something coming from Jamie and Meredith's room, gotta go hold someone's hair back have fun with the snake!" Dylan grabbed a shoebox and a hairbrush from under Denise's bed and before saying "Will do, have fun with the puke!"   
    Someone was awake in Jamie's room but it was Julia, who had apparently fallen asleep on the girls floor mid drink judging by the stain on her shirt. "I feel a little qu-" she said before bolting to the bathroom hand over her mouth. Lauren caught up with her when she got to the bathroom and pulled her crazy brown hair out of her face. She patted her back trying to make her feel better, and pulled the rainbow hair band out of her own hair and put it into Julia's so she could rummage through the bathroom cabinet and find some aspirin and the emergency glass they kept up here for these situations.   
    When Julia finished puking, she rinsed out her mouth and took an aspirin before brushing her teeth. She hugged Lauren and thanked her then asked her to leave so she could shower. She fetched some pjs down from their room and fifteen minuets later when Julia was dressed again she went in to help her clean up the bathroom. They came out and saw Dylan holding a shoebox at arms length walking towards the door. "Was that shoebox hissing?" asked Julia "Yeh, Denise found a snake in her room, after last night and you know how those two are totally crushing on each other so he said he'd get rid of it for her he's been on it for 25 minuets" she laughed, her headache was wearing off now and she knew Julia's would be too. "I wonder where everyone slept last night? Jamie was in Meredith's bed, Nick was in Jamie's, there was a snake in Denise's and we both ended up on the floor "Lauren took over adding her own information "Dylan was sober enough to get to his own bed but Moses' was tipped up on its side! And... Well... Julia your my best friend, only me and Denise know this but Joe was in my bed with me when I woke up. I don't know what happened last night and you know that I like him, but I don't want any of the boys to know. And let me tell Jamie and Mere, k?" Julia looked shocked "Well yeh, I mean.. Sure, you and Joe... Do you think that you two... You know... Did it" Lauren waited a second before replying, "We could have I don't remember anything after spin the bottle."  
    They heard something go bang in the attic room, which was normally kept as a spare room, and then some swears. "Meredith" the girls said together laughing and climbing the stairs "Stupid fucking chess set" Lauren knocked on the door "Mere?" "Give us a minute" she said and they came in to see she had just pulled on Jaime's old bath robe. And was collecting up pawns of the floor. "Well thats what you get for sleeping in the spare room that we use for storage" said Julia "Well at least I got to a bed miss passed out on the floor" they looked towards the old bed and saw that there was someone else sleeping there "ohmydeadgod! You slept with Brian!" "What... I... Lauren... I... " Julia saved her "Lauren, she slept with her boyfriend. Its a perfectly normal thing to do, why don't you tell her about your adventure last night" 'thanks' Meredith mouthed at Julia  "I woke up next to Joe, ok! And I don't remember what happened."   
    The girls were downstairs, clearing away bottles with Dylan. They heard a low groan coming from behind one of the couches. Julia  looked over the top to see Darren. He had on pink sunglasses and he had a empty tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream on his head. "Hey guys!" she whispered "get over here and bring a camera. Quick" Denise tossed her a camera and went to get Dylan and Meredith from the other room. Julia got quite a few snaps of Darren before he woke up. "How did I get down here? And why do you have a camera? And is this... An ice cream tub? What the hell went on last night?" Julia smirked "LoLo! How much do you think these pictures would be worth?" Lauren walked over to her took one look at the picture and started to roar with laughter.  
    The dreaded moment arrived all to soon. They were washing the paint of Moses' bed as they still couldn't find him, and Jaime ran past the door into the bathroom "not it!" said Julia, Lauren and Denise all at the same time. "Damn it!" exclaimed Meredith before running to Jaime. "Jaime! You okey?" after Jaime finished vomiting in the toilet she replied "Dose it look like I'm okey! Hand me some aspirin please, I feel like there's a rock band in my head. What the fuck did we do last night." Meredith told her about everyones situation as she got out the aspirin and washed out the glass. "Well, Brian and me slept in the spare room, Denise was on the floor and there was a snake in her bed and Dylan got woken up in his own bed to get rid of it. Moses bed is on its side and covered in neon paint, we don't know where he is, Darren fell asleep behind a couch, he had an empty ice cream pot on his head and pink sunglasses when we found him. I think that's about it... Oh and Julia slept on the floor of your room. I'll let Lo tell you about where she woke up." Julia wanted to know more "But why can't you ju-" but then she started to puke again. Twenty minuites later Meredith was released from puke duty for a bit as Jaime wanted to shower. This usually ment that the worst was over. She went to grab some of Jaime's old pjs from their room, as Jaime was still wearing the same thing she had on yesterday before Joey got them all drunk. She knocked on the door "Jaime, can I come in?" she waited a few seconds for a reply "Umm yeh" she walked through into the little room, Jamie was wrapped in a towel bent over the toilet again "Jaime, you always do this, your not going to vomit again. Put the Pjs on" Jamie stood up and grabbed the flannel pjs from Meredith's outstretched hand and quickly pulled them on. "Ok Mere, you can turn around now. So let's talk about something important, like how you slept with Brian!" Meredith shook her head, "No, no, no Jaime I'm never discussing that with you ever!"  
    They heard Lauren scream from downstairs. They all ran to the downstairs bathroom, where the sound came from and saw Lauren hitting the bathtub. No, not the bathtub there was somebody in it, Mosas and was that Laurens Taz wig. "Crap Joe! You scared the pee outa me!" They hered footsteps coming from the stairs and Brian came to stand behind Meredith. He leaned down and kissed her. "morning MereBear, now what the devil is going on in here?" Joe sat up in the bathtub "Watch it B-Hold thats my line" Brian laughed "Fine, but why are you wearing Lo's wig?" Joe looked confused he reached up and pulled the black wig off his head. "Why that's absurd! Ok seriously guys, what went on last night? And why am I in the bathtub?" They once again repeated there information and he looked worried when he heard about  his bed, and noticed that one person had dent fessed up to there story. "What happened to you LoLo? Lauren felt her cheeks start to burn "I... Well I... Umm..." Walker took this as the perfect time to burst in and ask "Why the fuck did I wake up in Lo's bed?" Dylan looked shocked but Moses and Darren just laughed. "So thats what you've been hiding all morning."  
 


	7. Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Team as they belong to themselves or Love story as that belongs to Taylor Swift

    Four weeks later it was valentines day. Everything had died back down, they still hadn't worked out most of what happened at the party and they had just finished there final week of starship the night before. "Meredith!" called Brian from across the kitchen. She walked over from where she had been stood with Jaime to where he was stood in the corner of the crowded room. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the deserted hall. He bent down and kissed her before saying "I'm taking you out tonight, to a tavola that nice Italian place we went a few weeks ago, remember." "Of course I  remember, it was our first date!, I'll tell them that I need to leave early tonight. What time are we going?" "meet me there at 8... Wait tell who?" Meredith rolled her eyes "I'm nannying today silly, don't worry though, I'm off at 6 tonight so I'll have plenty of time to make myself pretty for you!" Brian pulled her into him "Your always pretty" Meredith kissed him, but she caught sight of the clock on the wall "Shit! I'm supposed to arrive one minute ago, bye" and with that she ran out of the door and was swallowed up by early morning mist.  
   
    He hadn't seen her since the morning. He was sat at one of the tables in the centre of the dimly lit restaurant. There was a little stereo in the corner of the room playing love songs. He shifted nervously in his seat. He had talked to the staff and everything so far was going according to his plan. Then Meredith walked through the door, she normally looked pretty but tonight she was stunning. She was wearing a red dress, that flowed down to the floor. He had never seen her in a dress before. She didn't really wear dresses "You look amazing!" she blushed "thank you, you don't look half bad yourself!"   
    They had an amazing meal and after they had finished eating desert the little stereo started to play one of her favourite songs.  
'We were both young when I first saw you   
I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.'   
Meredith started to sing along and Brian placed his hand onto hers and joined in.  
"See the lights see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowed to say hello, little did I know."  
It was a perfect moment for them. They continued like that until the song came to   
"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come"  
 When he pulled his hand from on top of hers and put it into his pocket to pull out a velvet box. He had times it perfectly   
'is this in my head I don't know what to think'   
He dropped down onto one knee, Meredith gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth and held out the little box right as the lyrics said.  
'He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said   
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know.   
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes."   
He sang those last few lines with everything he had and when the song had finished he added "So what do you say Meredith Stepien, will you marry me?" "Yes, yes!" the whole restaurant erupted in cheers for the couple.


	8. Girl talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again don't own the starkids (kinda wish I did) or love story (again)

   "So how was date night?" Jaime asked as they walked through the door, hand in hand. Meredith ran to her and held up her left hand. Jaime screamed and then yelled "Lauren, Julia, Denice get your butts down here now!" Brian walked away laughing "Have fun!" he shouted over his shoulder "I'm going to go brake the news to the guys" "ohmydeadgod you completely wrecked my news, Joey asked me out!" Just then Denice came running down the stairs "Dylan kissed me!" Then Lauren joined the little group "I made out with Joe!" she blurted. Julia practically jumped down the stars before yelling "Darren said he loves me!" Jaime waited until they'd all arrived before saying "Well today's been a very good day for couples. Me and Joey, Julia and Darren, Joe and Lauren even Dylan and Denice! But Meredith just went and stole our thunder!" When all the others looked confused Meredith held up her hand once more and said "We got engaged!"   
    After a lot of squealing and yelling Julia asked how he'd asked. "You know love story by Taylor Swift?" There was a chorus of yes from the group. "He got the restaurant to play it and then when it said the Romeo preposed he asked me!" "Awwww that's so romantic" said Denice. "Girls, your all going to be bridesmaids right?" Asked Meredith. "ohmydeadgod! Of course Mere" said Lauren. "were here for you 100%" added Julia. "Ok so you lot go back to your boyfriends, Bri should have finished telling them all by now. Jaime, can I talk to you for a minute" The girls all ran back upstairs until only Meredith and Jaime were left. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Meredith said "Jaime your my best friend, you know that. And when I get married I want you to be there with me every step of the way, Jaime will you be my maid of honour?" Jaime reached over and hugged her. "Well yeh Mere, why would I turn you down!"


End file.
